You're My Nerd
by ApplelovesApples
Summary: "Sakura please tell me your not with him" Ino glared, waiting for an answer. Sakura gave a small smile at her friend "I love him Ino"
1. Chapter 1

**Your My Nerd**

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked through the gates of Konoha high school. It was currently early in the morning and Haruno Sakura is not a morning person. She was so tired that if felt like she was going to drop any second. Not to mention its the first day back from school holidays meaning school is back. Lucky her.

The pink haired girl tried to smile as students greeted her with their own hello's and trying to answer their questions as they asked her about her holidays. "So Sakura what were you up too during our separation" some guy spoke trying to look cool in front of the pinkette.

Sakura's brow twitched at his sentence or more like his stupid question _'Who does this asshole think he is'_ she thought angrily, getting her fist ready to punch the bastard in the face.

Before that could happen a certain loud mouthed blond came to the rescue, saving the asshole before Sakura fixed his face. "Alright you move away from my friend" came the blonde's voice while giving the boy a stern look. The boy glared at Ino before stomping away.

Ino rolled her eyes as she turned to look towards her best friend while flipping her long blond hair. "Gosh he's lucky, I came in time or else he would have ended up in the hospital" Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

The blond smiled before grabbing her best friend in a hug "Forehead, Omg I haven't seen you in ages" Sakura rolled her eyes "Pig you saw me last week" Ino raised an eyebrow at this "I did" she said with a questioning look on her face.

Sakura sighed "Yeah Pig you did" Ino shrugged before her eyes started to sparkle "OMG, OMG Forehead you have got to see my new pair of heels they are one of a kind" the blond grinned. Sakura couldn't help but snicker at her "Pig, you said that with all the other shoes you got before."

"Ohh...well trust me this one is totally different" Sakura muttered something under her breath, something about why she is she friends with the blond haired girl again. "Fine. Whatever" Ino grinned and started rambling on about her holidays and what she did.

Sakura just smiled while nodding her head as she pretended to listen to what her blond haired friend was saying "Omg, forehead you should have seen this dress, it was gorgeous" Ino couldn't help but sequel "and not to mention there were these pair of shoes-" Sakura who wasn't listening before, turned her head to see what had caused her friend to Stop her talking.

She got her answer at the sight of her friend smirking at a particular boy who was making his way towards the doors of the school. "Well, well, well if it isn't the nerd" Ino said out loudly, making sure that everyone heard her.

Which of course they did since everyone started laughing. Sakura frowned at this, she hated when people did that and especially when is was Ino. It was too cruel,

She stared at the boy who didn't seem like he cared about what the students thought of him. She liked that about him, he didn't let other peoples words put him down. NO. He held his head up high and pretends like nothing happened.

Uchiha Sasuke has raven hair, that's shaped like a chickens ass, with dark eyes that were hidden behind large thick rimmed glasses and he always wore baggy clothes. He's known as the nerd of the school. He was labeled that because no one really liked him since he's to quite, not to mention those huge glasses makes him look super nerdy and stupid.

Sakura sighed as she watched him walk in the school doors. With everyone laughing and saying crap to the dark haired boy. "I never thought he would even come back to this place" Ino laughed.

Sakura raised a brow "Why is that?" Ino stared at her friend like she hasn't been around. "I mean come on, he did get picked on a lot from last year" Sakura gave her a look "Okay, fine he only got picked on and teased for like...ummmm since his first year here" Ino grinned while staring at her friend.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Really Pig. Only?" Ino laughed "Whatever Forehead you get what I mean" Sakura sighed "Yeah, yeah whatever Pig anyways I'll catch you later okay" glancing at her side to see if her friend heard her, she gaped at the sight of her blond haired friend talking to some guy.

Shaking her head, Sakura proceeded towards the doors. Ready to start her first school day for the year._ 'Not to mention my last year. Finally' _with a sigh she walked through the double doors.

* * *

Sasuke smirked at the sight of the empty classroom. _'Good. No idiot's around_' he thought, taking his seat at the back, near the window.

He grabbed a book from his bag and started to read. Not even two minutes, the classroom door opened, letting the young Uchiha know that someone has entered the Classroom.

He chose to ignore whoever it was and continued to read his book.

And in twenty seconds a Shadow loomed over him. Glancing up the Uchiha raised a brow at the girl standing in front of his desk.

"Hey"

"Hn"

"So how is your day so far?"

"..."

"I'm waiting"

"..."

"I'm not leaving until you answer me" the girl spoke loudly, clearing starting to get pissed at the silent Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed "Your annoying" a gasped escaped the girls cherry pink lips "Yeah. Well your a jerk" she huffed. Sasuke smirked at this "Hn. Whatever" he muttered looking at the pink haired girl in amusement.

Sakura glared at him. She went around and took a seat right next to the dark haired boy. Still that didn't turn the boy away from his book.

"Your not suppose to sit there" he said still not looking at her. Sakura sighed and grabbed the book out of his hands. Sasuke growled as he finally payed attention to her.

"Sakura" before he could utter anything else out. A pair of warm soft lips met his. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise at her bold move. Closing his eyes he responded to her kiss.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds, his senses finally coming back, making Sakura frown. "We can't Sakura" he muttered as she rested her forehead against his.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered trying to place another kiss on his lips but he pulled away, making sure there was space between them.

"Sakura" he said, warning her. "But Sasuke-kun..." she sighed staring at him. He shook his head "Not here. I won't allow you to." He frowned at the sight of her sadden face.

"Sasuke-kun I told you I don't care what other people are going to think. I don't care about what their going to say. I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I simply don't care" she said with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes "I do Sakura. I'm not going to ruin it for you"

"But Sasuke-kun I'm telling you I don't care. I've told you before that I don't care, damn it" she glared.

"And I'm telling you, it doesn't work like that" he said standing up from his chair.

"What do you mean? Sasuke-kun what everyones going to think shouldn't matter" she shouted. Standing up as well and glaring towards him.

"Well you know what Sakura. It does"

"Sasuke-kun"

"No you listen. It's not going to be pretty Sakura. It just doesn't work that way. Your popular and I'm not. Your at the top of the food chain while I'm at the bottom of the fucking food chain"

"Sasuke-kun please"

"And no one is going to be jumping up and down for joy for us. Everyone expects for you to be with a popular asshole, not some nerd"

"..."

"So don't even go there Sakura. I'm not letting you expose to the whole school what we are and I've told you already you can't come near me or even act like we know each other, heck I told you not to even talk to me and especially not to kiss me"

"You kissed me back though"

"Its kind of hard not to" he smirked. She gave him a small smile both seeming to have calmed down but he could clearly see that her smile is filled with sadness.

He was about to say something to maybe cheer her up a bit but her hand stopped any words from coming out of his mouth as she removed his glasses. Revealing his beautiful onyx eyes.

He frowned at her move. Sakura ignored the frown on his lips as she smiled at him. She gazed into his onyx eyes.

Onyx.

She loves his eyes, they were his best features.

"Sasuke-kun. The whole school can know about us right now" she whispered. Placing her small hands against both his cheeks. His frown deepened. He grabbed her hands and removed them from his face.

"NO"

"But Sasuke-kun just listen to me-" she tried to plead before he cut her off.

"For fucks sake Sakura. I said No" he hissed. His cold onyx eyes glaring down at her. Sakura bit her lip, feeling her eyes get watery. His words were so cold and blunt and his eyes showed no emotion whats so ever. It hurt her.

Feeling anger surge through her body. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him "Your such a bastard. Why can't you see how much I love you." She almost screamed out. Tears now streaming down her pale cheeks.

Sasuke wanted to kick himself. He made her cry and he hated it when she cried, especially when he was the cause of it. Reaching out a hand to grab her and hold her small body against his. He was shocked when she slapped his hand away.

"Sakura" he whispered.

Her glare harden "Don't" after uttering that one word out. She ran towards the door, running out of the classroom with tears pouring down her face.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I thought I would write something out for New years so HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE :) hope you guys all have fun and enjoy the new year but not to much fun lol jks.

Well let me know what you guys think about this story. I don't know how long its going to be but it was suppose to be a one-shot like OMG my first one-shot EVER...but I got to lazy to write the whole thing out lol so I think maybe one or two more chapters but if you guys like it and would like it abit longer then let me know homies (hehe I just had to say that) && sorry for any mistakes.

Thanks for reading

Please review :)

**REVIEW & THANKS**

**_ApplelovesApples_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your My Nerd **

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

**Previous: **

_"For fucks sake Sakura. I said No," he hissed. His cold onyx eyes glaring down at her. Sakura bit her lip, feeling her eyes get watery. His words were so cold and blunt and his eyes showed no emotion what's so ever. It hurt her._

_Feeling anger surge through her body. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him "Your such a bastard. Why can't you see how much I love you." She almost screamed out. Tears now streaming down her pale cheeks._

_Sasuke wanted to kick himself. He made her cry and he hated it when she cried, especially when he was the cause of it. Reaching out a hand to grab her and hold her small body against his. He was shocked when she slapped his hand away._

_"Sakura" he whispered._

_Her glare harden "Don't" after uttering that one word out. She ran towards the door, running out of the classroom with tears pouring down her face__._

_**Present: **_

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could take her. She couldn't believe him. As she ran, she hoped no one saw her and as soon as the girls toilets came into view she quickly snuck in.

Glancing around qucikly and checking the stalls she was glad that the toilets were empty which shocked her beacuse usally girls would be in here doing their makeup and hair. Forgetting about that she looked at the mirror and sighed at the sight of her tear stained face, turning on the tap. She placed her hands under the tap and started to wash her face.

Looking at herself once again she was glad that her eyes weren't red so Ino or anyone else for that matter wouldn't notice that she had just been crying for the past few minutes.

As soon as the bell went, she couldn't help but frown _'time for class.' _She took a deep breathe before walking out of the toilets and slowly making her way to her English class.

**xxxxx **

Sasuke growled as the bell went, sigling for classes to start. He sighed before taking his seat once again. He kept his eyes on door just incase Sakura came in but was disappointed everytime someone else walked through the doors.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of a blond haired girl entering the room. Walking in like she owned the place or something. That blond was none other then Miss Ino Yamanmka, the biggest bitch in school, she always thinks that she's better then everyone else but to Sasuke she was nothing. She was just a little daddys girl and someone who obviously thinks everyone needs to bow down to her.

Sasuke almost wanted to roll his eyes at the blond staring at him and giving him a look of pure disgust. He didn't give a shit, she can look at him like that as long as she wants. She's a nodody to him anyways.

Everyone seemed to be watching Ino as she made her way to her desk and as she took her seat. The teens noticed that Sakura wasn't with the blond but the thought soon disappeared as the pink haired girl walked in and took her seat next to her best friend.

Sasuke perked up when he saw his pink haired angel enter the classroom but was disappointed when she didn't even glance his way. Running a hand through his hair, he pataintly waited for their sensei to show up.

That lazy ass Kakashi always takes his sweet time to get his ass to their classes. At first everyone was annoyed by it but they got over it as they realized that it was his normal routine.

Sasuke wanted to go up to Sakura and grab her. Damn it coulnt she just look at him atleast even if she glared at him he wouldn't mind as long as she got to see how sorry he looked.

He hated being the one responsible for making her cry. He hated it with a passion. Seeing her cry and knowing it was his fault was the worst feeling ever. He felt bad for not agreeing with her.

He wanted to go public as much as she did. Heck he wanted the whole world to know that she's his, that Haruno Sakura beloneg to him and only him. But he didn't want her to be laughed at or to be teased for being with a nerd.

He sighed well teachincally he didn't look like a nerd. It was just a disguise but unlike other guys he had the looks and the brains. Sasuke didn't see it coming, he didn't expect for Sakura to fall for him. No she didn't fall for him, not Uchiha Sasuke but she fell for the nerd. His disguise.

When he decided to reveal to her how he really looked like and who he really was she was shocked and angry at him. But by then he'd already fallen for her. Hard.

He didn't want to keep any screts from her and as he stood in front of her as himself, he knew she was feeling all sorts of emotions and he didn't blame her for that. He was just glad that she didn't run away or break up with him because if she did then he had no idea what he would have done.

**FLASHBACK: **

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she waited for Sasuke. He'd told her that he had something important to tell her. She couldn't help but smile as she remenbered when she confessed to him.

She giggled rembering how shocked he looked and how she started babbling about how he should just forget about it when he stayed silent. But he surprised her when he grabbed her face and kissed her and told her to shut up already which caused her to laugh.

She never thought she'd fall for him even though he's the nerd at the school not to mention a nerd who's rude and a jerk but somehow she fell for him. She sighed and looked at her watch he was five minutes late and Sasuke was never late.

Looking around the deserted park, she started to wonder where he could be. Taking a seat on a bench, she started to pout when there was still no sign of him. "I swear if he stood me up, I'm going to kill him" she muttered. "I don't think I could ever do that" came a familer deep voice.

Sakura jumped at the voice and snapped her head towards the direction where it came from "Sasuke-kun I swear..." She stopped short when she saw a gourgoes boy standing before her "Oh...I'm so sorry, I thought you were my boyfriend" she laughed nervously while blushing in embrassment.

Sasuke's eyes soften, she didn't even spare him a second glance. She just went back to looking around, trying to see if anyone else was around. "Sakura" he called. He watched as her form siffened. Slowly she turned to him. He sounded just like Sasuke. No wonder why she thought it was him at first and not only that but was it just her or did this guy look like a model version of her Sasuke-Kun. She shook her head and just stared at him.

Sasuke was expecting her to finally notcie that it was him "Oh my gosh are you some kind of stalker...oh gosh please don't kill me." Or not, who was he kidding this is Sakura.

"I haven't even seen Sasuke-kun and I'm going to die, oh gosh if I do die. I'm going to come back and haunt his sorry ass" Sasuke sweatdropped at this. Trust her to just sit there, talking to herself. If it was anyone else they would have gotten up and ran already. Not Sakura though.

_'She's so weird sometimes'_ he thought with a small smile on his lips but nonetheless he loves her. Smirking he took this chance to sit beside her while she was still rambling on "...and I'm never going to get to kiss him again-" her eyes widen in shock as her sentence was cut off. She just sat there frozen as this stranger kissed her.

She couldn't believe this asshole is kissing her. Who the hell does he think he is. She quickly pushed him away and slapped him across the face. She couldn't believe this bastard. She was going to give him a piece of her mind, standing up she started screaming at him "Fucking bastard"

Sasuke was expecting her to push him away which she did but what he didn't expect was a painful slap to the face "You jerk how dare you kiss me. Just who the hell do you think you are?" She yelled pointing a finger at the beautiful man seated before her.

Her eyes narrowed as he flashed her a smirk. She frowned since he was bacically towering over her small form. Quickly getting over the shock. Sasuke's smirk widens and he decided to get up. As soon as he saw her moving away from him. He reached out and grasped her wrist and yanked her towards him. Causing the pink haired girl to crash into his muscular chest. His smirk widen as a startled gasp escaped her pink lips.

"Let go off me" instead of letting her go, he wrapped an arm around her small waist. Tightening his grip around her, he looked down and his eyes softened as he gazed into her angered eyes. He chucked at her shruggling.

Sakura tried getting this ass to let go of her. But for some reason having his arm wrapped around her made her feel safe. Just like how Sasuke makes her feel. Shaking her head she almost wanted to cry, Sasuke had told her to meet him here and yet he hadn't even shown up.

Instead some ass had got here and was now holding her like she's his lover or something. She was so angry at this jerk but not only beacuse of this jerk but becasue Sasuke didn't even turn up. Was this all some joke to him. The asshole.

She looked up and glared at the handsome man holding her as he started chuckling "You think this is funny you jerk" she hissed. Sasuke sighed and pulled her even closer "Sakura can you please listen to me." He sighed and it almost sounded like he was pleading her.

She stopped struggling and immediately looked up at him and as soon as their eyes connected. It felt like she couldn't breathe anymore _'No. This can't be Sasuke-kun' _she thought completely shocked with this but then again she knew these eyes and when she looked into them they were the same onyx eyes that the boy she loves possessed.

"Its me Sakura" he whispered as he pulled her closer to his body. He stared into her teary eyes and he couldn't help but frown as a tear slid down her cheek. Sakura couldn't believe this. Her Sasuke was this guy standing right in front of her but why is he hiding behind a pair of glasses at school.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly raised a hand to his face. Sasuke gave a small smile as she placed her hand on his cheek and he couldn't help but sigh as she caressed his cheek. "Sasuke-kun." She spoke as she gazed into his onyx eyes. He smirked "Aa."

"Is it really you?" she couldn't help but ask. She still wasn't sure if it was really him "I knew you might've had doubts about this" he sighed and reached into his pants pocket and Sakura's eyes widen at the sight of his glasses in his hand. As soon as he placed them on, he smirked at her as she stood there just staring at him. "Well, now do you believe me?"

Sasuke let out a chuckle as she cried and jumped him and he couldn't help but groan as she wrapped her arms around his neck while smashing her lips against his, pulling him into a passionate kiss. After a few kisses here and there they broke apart and smiled at one another.

Sakura looked up to him as he placed his forehead against hers. Reaching towards his face she grabbed his glasses and took them off and Sasuke smirked as he saw the blush on her cheeks "Its going to take awhile to get used to this" she muttered staring at him.

"Hn"

"Do you have any idea how scared and confused I was"

"Hn"

"Do you have any idea how angry I was? I thought you weren't going to come, then I saw this guy which turned out to be you and I thought you were going to kill me or something and then you started kissing me and I was freaking out because you weren't here but then you were the one that was kissing me instead of some really attractive guy which by the way is you" Sasuke just watched her with amusement written all over his face as she kept on rambling on "Oh gosh I'm so confused right now" she groaned.

"Hn" She gave him a glare for his one worded answer and she couldn't help but to continue talking, which was very amusing to Sasuke.

"You do know I fell in love with the nerdy you. Right"

"Hn"

"And now I'm gonna have to try and love the real you. This one right here"

"Sakura I'm the same person" he rolled his eyes. Sakura huffed "While you never know, this you can be a completely different person" she grinned. Sasuke just tighten his grip around her waist "Trust me. I'm still the same, the only difference is my appearance."

"Your kind of right because I noticed you're the same person since you still talk and act the same"

"Hn"

"My point exactly and I told you already 'HN' is not a word" she growled. He just smirked at her angered expression and placed a kiss on her forehead "Hn. You still love me though," she mumbled under her breath "Unfortunately" she smiled "by the way you got a lot of explaining to do" she said placing a kiss on his lips. He just grunted, not really caring much about it since she was kissing him and as he deepen the kiss. He smirked as a moan escaped her cherry pink lips.

**END FLASHBACK.**

After that they went to his house since no one was home and from there he told her everything. About why he decided to just be a nerd and not wanting to be popular when he could have easily been one and after he cleared everything up with her they just stayed there chilling up in his bedroom just lying on his bed and simply talking and enjoying one another's company.

AS he thought back to that day he smirked when he remembered something Sakura had said after he had told her everything. "I kind of like you being the nerd because this way none of the girls would go after you" as soon as she said that she ended up laughing while he just chuckled and pulled her into a another kiss which she gladly accepted. He had to admit though it took a while for Sakura to get use to it, knowing whom he really was and that he was rich as hell but she didn't care about that part.

He was shocked when she didn't look surprised when he told her whom his parents were and she just shrugged and told him that she figured that part out since he is an Uchiha and he looked a lot like his parents Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha but then she said he took after his mother more and he did have feminine features which earned her a glare which just made her laugh.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed and sat there all alone. He was hoping that after class if they could talk and tell her that he was sorry for being an asshole.

**xxxxx **

Ino smirked as soon as Sakura sat down next to her "Forehead I've been looking everywhere for you" the blond started. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes "Really Pig?" Sakura knew that Ino was lying, she was most likely too busy talking to some guy rather then looking for her. It was typical Ino.

"Of course Forehead" she snorted. Sakura just turned and gave her a look that clearly stated that she wasn't fooling anyone. Ino chuckled "Fine I was to busy talking to this really cute guy" she almost sequealed "oh and not only that but he has a friend too and I was wondering..." Ino gave a cheeky grin to her pink haired friend.

Sakura shook her head "No way" she answered, not wanting anything that has to do with other guys. Ino pouted "Come on Sakura I told them I'd bring you and it'd be a double date. Isn't that perfect" the blond whined, trying to convince the pinkette.

Sakura gaped at Ino "Are you kidding me, you dragged me into this without even asking me first and no its not perfect, I don't even know the guy and neither do you"

"Sakura honey that's the whole point of dating, that's where you get to know them" Ino winked. "No Ino. You can count me out" said Sakura, hoping that Ino would leave it at that but who is she trying to kid. Its Ino here who she's talking about.

"Your coming and that's final" glared Ino. Sakura glared right back "Get someone else" she growled. Ino huffed "Fine. Whatever but your missing out on some hotties, so your lost" muttered the blond.

Sighing Sakura was thankful that the blond had given up. She started to fidget in her seat because she knew he was staring at her. She could particularly feel his gaze upon her and it was starting to annoy her.

She was so angry at him "Jerk" she mummbled under her breath. "Hmmm...did you say something?" Asked Ino. Sakura shook her head "Nope" she flashed her friend a smile. Ino shurgged.

Sakura sighed as she turned her attention outside, just staring at the trees and trying not to turn around and sneak him a look. No she wasn't going to go running to him. She didn't even want to be near him. She didn't understand why he didn't want people to know about them.

If people knew then they wouldn't have to hide anymore. She hated seeing other couples openly showing how much they love each other beacuse she's not able to do that and it hurts her.

Heck she knows that Sasuke isn't the the type to show affection in public but she didn't mind beacuse that's who he is. Not to mention he's the type of man who shows his affection through his actions rather than words.

But all she wanted was for people to know that she is his and he is hers. Was that such a big deal. Of course not but he didn't seem to want that and that alone breaks her heart. Everytime she asks him and he rejects the idea, it slowly tears her apart and she didn't know if she could take it anymore.

It hurts

Its hurts alot

She closed her eyes and started breathing in and out slowly. She didn't want to start crying but a tear rolled down her cheek and she managed to quickly wipe it away.

Maybe

Just maybe

It was time for all this to be over

Because she can't take it anymore

Maybe it was time to finally say goodbye

**xxxxx**

**A.N **

Oh gosh I just noticed how long it has taken me to update, like damn it's been forever. I wrote this for News years and damn its almost Christmas o_o Sorry for the long wait :( I really do apologize. Please forgive me? Yes...No...okayy lol.

I'm sorry if its crap or if I'm a little rusty but I haven't written sasuXsaku or any stories in awhile.

Anyways Umm...I don't know how long this is going to be but I don't think it'd be long. Maybe 5 chapters max or a threeshot -.- I have no idea.

Well Sorry for any mistakes

Please leave a review, the more reviews the faster the next chapter will be up cos I've finished HIGH SCHOOL now whoooooo but I've got gay EXAMS so yea I got my English exam tomorrow -.- & hopefully I can write a story in an hour, FML & if your gonna flame ummm...tone it down a bit please lol.

BTW THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Ohhh && if you've reading Uchiha-Sensei sorry for the wait but the next chapter is almost finished.

ApplelovesApples


	3. Chapter 3

Y**OU'RE MY NERD.**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

_**Sorry for any mistakes! **_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_It hurts_

_Its hurts alot_

_She closed her eyes and started breathing in and out slowly. She didn't want to start crying but a tear rolled down her cheek and she managed to quickly wipe it away._

_Maybe_

_Just maybe_

_It was time for all this to be over_

_Because she can't take it anymore_

_Maybe it was t_ime to finally say goodbye

_**PRESENT:**_

* * *

Sakura sighed as she listened to Ino going on and on about these cute heels she saw while she was out shopping during the weekend and seriously it was giving her a headache.

Glancing around their table she could see that the others were pretending to listen to the blond and she couldn't help but chuckle as Tenten rolled her eyes before telling the blond to hurry and finish her boring story.

"Or better yet, shut up already!" mumbled Tenten. Sakura laughed while Ino shot her a glare. "Oh whatever, I wish Hinata was here already" the blond muttered before stuffing her face with her salad. Sakura snickered while Tenten just smirked in satisfaction.

Across the room a certain Uchiha couldn't stop staring at the pink haired beauty. He wanted her to turn around and look at him. He noticed that ever since this morning she's been avoiding him. Well more like she wouldn't even look his way and it was pissing him off. He sighed, looks like he'll just have to find a way to get her all alone.

As soon as he saw her get up and walk out of the cafeteria doors, he couldn't help but smirk. Now was his chance, quietly standing up from his chair the Uchiha silently left the cafeteria and followed the pink haired beauty.

He raised a brow as she made her up the stairs most likely heading for the roof. He smirked, the roof was their place it's where they would always meet up at and enjoy each other's company.

Sakura smiled as soon as she made it to the rooftop. She just needed some fresh air and the rooftop was the best place for it. Not to mention she felt like she was suffocating in there. Especially with the way Sasuke was drilling a hole through her head with his intense gaze.

Remembering the argument they had earlier, almost made her want to cry and scream out in frustration but then maybe she was the one at fault. If he wasn't ready for everyone to know about them, then she guessed she could handle them dating in secret a little longer.

She considered ending things but she knew she would be miserable without him. Besides Sasuke is the best thing that's ever happened to her and she just couldn't imagine being with anyone else other than him.

"Are you still mad at me?" a familiar voice came from behind her. She knew exactly who it was as soon as she heard the doors to the roof open. No one else came up here except for them. That was one of the reasons why they came up here.

She sighed before turning around to look at him. He was actually really cute with the thick rimmed glasses on. She didn't understand why no one likes him. Maybe because he's too quiet and just plainly ignores everyone. If only they knew.

"No. I'm not mad"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"It's not like we talk in school anyway" she muttered. He raised a brow at that.

"So you are mad"

"I'm not mad"

"Then what?"

"I just needed some space. That's all."

"Hn." She sighed at his answer before walking towards him. Stopping right in front of him, she gave him a small smile as she looked up at him. He couldn't help but smirk while looking down at her. She was short compared to everyone else.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She apologized. His eyes soften at that. Stepping forward, he pulled her to his chest and chuckled at the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Hn. So am I." He smirked as he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. Holding her to him as close as possible.

"I'll wait as long as you want me to. I don't care, as long as I have you." She confessed while lifting her head of his chest and giving him a bright smile.

"You sure about that?"

"Ofcouse besides you're my nerd." She grinned.

"Tch." He scowled before pulling her in for a kiss which she responded to eagerly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the fuck is this" came an angry voice. Both Sasuke and Sakura sprung apart. There standing before them was Ino and she didn't look too happy.

"Ino"

"You better have a good explanation for kissing that loser Sakura." Ino glared. Sakura's eyes narrowed "I don't have to explain myself to you Ino"

"Yes you do"

"No, I don't"

"Do you have any idea what this could do to you're reputation"

"Ino"

"I'm being serious Sakura"

"I really don't care about that"

"How could you say that." The blond gasped. Sakura sighed before glancing at Sasuke which didn't go unnoticed by Ino. "Sakura please tell me you're not with him." Ino glared, waiting for an answer. Sakura gave a small smile at her friend "I love him Ino." She admitted while grabbing Sasuke's much larger hand and interlacing their fingers together. Sauske looked down towards Sakura with a small smirk before he shot Ino a glare.

"Is there a problem with Sakura being with me." He growled. Ino huffed "Of course there is, you idiot." But before the blond could go on, Sakura decided to cut in. "Ino, just please accept this. I love him." The pink haired girl spoke while staring at Sasuke who in return was giving her a soft yet loving look.

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing better yet what she was seeing. She couldn't believe her best friend is in love with such a guy. Out of all the guys, she went for the most unliked guy in school. Not only was he too smart for his own good but the guy is a total bore, he barely even says a word. Yet she couldn't deny that the two were in love. The looks that there giving each other was making her sick.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fine I guess it's okay, I guess." The blond muttered with a roll of her eyes. Sakura squealed before running towards the blond girl and pulling her into a hug. "You're the best Ino-Pig." She grinned.

"Don't I know it Forehead." She smirked. Glancing at Sasuke she gave him a little glare before turning on her heel "But he's still not allowed to hang out with you around school." The blond laughed while walking away with a flip of her hair.

Both Sasuke and Sakura ignored what she just said.

"Well that went better then I thought." She smiled before wrapping her arms around the tall dark haired boy.

"Hn." He snickered before pulling the pinkette in for a kiss.

"I love you Sasuke-Kun" she whispered against his lips. In response his kissed her again passionately before planting a soft kiss on her forehead while tightening his arms around her small frame.

* * *

**A.N: **

This is my version of nerdy Sasuke, so if you don't like then KDOT! I would have done a nerdier version of him but ceeeeebs, this was short anyway.

I hate bloody word -.- just about to post this and what do you know ERROR. Had to rewrite. Anyways...Yeah that's it. Hahahaha this wasn't how I planned it but I wrote this years ago and I totally forgot about it, started in 2011 finished in 2014 LMAO. I just wanted to finish it. Sorry if it was disappointing but whatever. Idk I might edit it and change it completely. Thank you to everyone who likes, reviews etc, you guys are amazing :)

If you're going to flame or whatever please GTFO! lol jks just go find a better story :)

Btw WTH is up with the new layout and shizz, it's so annoying -.-

THANK YOU!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Yours Sincerely:**

**_ApplelovesApples _**


End file.
